Static Major
Stephen Ellis Garrett (November 11, 1974 – February 25, 2008), also known as Static Major, was a Grammy Award-winning American recording artist and record producer from Louisville, Kentucky, USA. He was a member of the R&B trio Playa. Static Major gained posthumous fame for writing and appearing on Lil Wayne's 2008 album Tha Carter III on the song "Lollipop". He was a songwriter for several artists, including Aaliyah, Ginuwine, Pretty Ricky, and Destiny's Child. Static wrote most of the lyrics on Aaliyah's self-titled 2001 album. A YouTube video featuring Static Major alongside Smoke E. Digglera of Playa was also heavily sampled on Drake's song "Look What You've Done" from his 2011 album Take Care. He died unexpectedly in his hospital room; his debut album was not released. Static started his producing career when he signed Swing Mob. Major made a breakthrough working with R&B singer Ginuwine. Major helped produce the song "Pony" which became a major hit and a milestone in both Major's and Timbaland's careers. He later became a member of the Def Jam group Playa, who were most known for their hit single "Cheers 2 U". Playa released an album of the same name in 1997. After working with Ginuwine, Static assisted in producing songs for Nicole Wray for her 1998 debut album, Make It Hot. Static Major would eventually become the lead songwriter for the late R&B singer Aaliyah. His songwriting collaborations with Aaliyah include: "Are You That Somebody?", which was featured in the Dr. Dolittle soundtrack, and the Romeo Must Die soundtrack singles "Come Back in One Piece" and her first and only number-one Billboard Hot 100 single "Try Again". The songs "More than a Woman," "We Need a Resolution," "Rock the Boat", "Loose Rap" (which he was also featured on), "Extra Smooth", "I Refuse", "Read Between the Lines", "Those Were The Days," and "Never No More" were all featured on her third and final studio album Aaliyah. He earned Aaliyah four top 25 Billboard Hot 100 singles during his time working with the late R&B star. Static was frequently a collaborator with R&B group Pretty Ricky, working with them on several songs, including "Juicy", from their 2005 album Bluestars. His most recent work producing music was Lil Wayne's "Lollipop" from the album Tha Carter III. Suppertime is the solo album that Static Major was reportedly set to release on OG Music/Blackground in 2008. Static worked along with Rudy Sandapa in producing "Fire Lovin'" by R&B musician Pleasure P on his album The Introduction of Marcus Cooper. Static had numerous leaked demos for Pleasure and many other artists including Aaliyah and JoJo. "I stay in the streets, that's where I draw my inspiration," Static Major said describing where he gets his inspiration. "If it can't be played in the hood, then it just doesn't work for me. And nobody can hold me on harmony. My whole aura is not your typical R&B aura." Static re-emerged posthumously in 2018 on Drake's album Scorpion on the song "After Dark". Garrett died suddenly at Baptist Hospital East in Louisville, Kentucky on February 25, 2008. After a number of tests over a 12 hour period, he was diagnosed with a rare condition called myasthenia gravis, an autoimmune disorder with hallmark symptoms of muscle weakness and fatigue. Doctors recommended a procedure called plasmapheresis, a treatment similar to dialysis that removes the autoantibodies from the blood using an implanted catheter as a central line through the neck and into the chest area. A large-bore catheter must be inserted into the patient's arm to perform this procedure. No catheter was put in his arm, but he did have one in his neck. When a nurse was instructed to remove it, he went into respiratory distress and did not recover. In an interview with Vibe magazine, his wife disclosed that the catheter was misplaced and punctured a vein causing internal bleeding. The bleeding worsened when removed later by the nurse. This was eventually determined to be the cause of death and Garrett's wife was awarded an undisclosed sum of money in a malpractice lawsuit. Category:Notable People Category:Musicians Category:Louisville Births Category:Jefferson County Births Category:Louisville Deaths Category:Jefferson County Deaths Category:1974 Births Category:1970s Births Category:2008 Deaths Category:2000s Deaths